


Beauty

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Beautiful<br/>Fandom:  Smallville<br/>Characters: Chloe/Oliver<br/>Prompt: #38 Beautiful<br/>Word Count: 75<br/>Rating: M<br/>Warnings/Spoilers: mild sexual reference<br/>Summary: a/u fic. The shortest fic I've ever written!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Beautiful  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Characters: Chloe/Oliver  
> Prompt: #38 Beautiful  
> Word Count: 75  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings/Spoilers: mild sexual reference  
> Summary: a/u fic. The shortest fic I've ever written!

Title: Beautiful  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Chloe/Oliver  
Prompt: #38 Beautiful  
Word Count: 75  
Rating: M  
Warnings/Spoilers: mild sexual reference  
Summary: a/u fic. The shortest fic I've ever written!

She looked beautiful to him even though her hair was matted with sweat and she was panting trying to catch her breath. It was the way she was looking at him over her shoulder that made him pause, lean down and kiss her shoulder then whisper to her, "you're beautiful." The smile she gave him merely confirmed the words he had said then he added, "I love you Chloe Queen." That made the moment complete.


End file.
